fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DarkLantern
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Annie Phillips page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) RE: Main page video error Hi DarkLantern. Just messaging you let you know I fixed the video on the main page. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 16:50, November 26, 2012 (UTC) RE: Monobook sidebar Yeah, just click Edit on MediaWiki:Sidebar and change the sections/boxes (with one asterisk) and their links (two asterisks) to whatever you want. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 22:12, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Deleting fan-fiction characters Well, I know for a fact that Jason Voorhees Jr. does not exist and any character who doesn't exist in the Friday the 13th continuity I will inform you to delete.Hockey Machete (talk) 06:03, January 3, 2013 (UTC) hy mi name is Marcos,i living in Brazil and u? Hello DarkLantern. I am Link. Thank you for the welcome. I will be editing the grammar here on this wiki. If you notice that any edit I happen to make causes a problem with the meanin' of an article or you have any other concerns, leave me a message. I'm simply here to help make things easier to read and understand. Link793 (talk) 00:34, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Abolutely. I can verify most characters as fan creations or cannon. If you have any articles of particular concern, please post them on my page. I'd be happy to look at them :) Link793 (talk) 00:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) dude check out the wiki i made its called tv and video game wars wiki and tell me what you thinkDarkclaw67 (talk) 14:21, June 9, 2013 (UTC)dc67 There's a new fan fic character that someone keeps adding to pages called Jessica Voorhees that ive deleted twice now as the guy re-added it there's even a whole page created for the character which I've removed all info on it as I cant delete the page myself.--The Lost and Found (talk) 11:57, September 12, 2014 (UTC) UNIQUE10124 had vandalised a page This person vandalised the Friday the 13th part 2 page which he had wrote "I hope they dont make this shit!!!" i had fixed the page but i thought i should tell you about it.Han Lue 01:43, July 18, 2013 (UTC) There is a great and varied amount of items that Jason uses to dispatch an assortment of people who had the mistake to cross his path. Whilst the machette,knife and axe are weapons he commonly uses,I find the more obscure items to be more interesting. Question Hello, I recently started editing this wiki (it's a great wiki by the way, it's very well designed), but I have a question. Is it possible that you can change something on the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page? I'll explain my idea. Like you can see on the main page, the space between white borders and logos (Contents, Featured article, Featured video etc.) is quite large, and in my opinion it will look better if there will be less space (if you disagree you can ignore this all). I'm not sure if you well known with MediaWiki (and if you want to change it), but you can do this on the page I mentioned before. On there you see: .WikiaArticle h2 { border-bottom: none; border-bottom-style: solid; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-bottom-color: #636363; font-size: 18px; margin-top: 35px; overflow: hidden; } This is creating the article heading with the spacing. As you can see the margin-top is very large, namely 35 px, so maybe you can change it to something less, like 15 px? I think this will do. Thanks in advance. UltravoX (talk) 21:47, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello, DarkLantern. It has come to my attention that several of the faked characters(i.e. The extended voorhees/Krueger family) still have pages on here. If it helps, I can add these to the Candidates for Deletion category for yourself amd other admins to go over. Link793 (talk) 21:55, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm trying to add a picture of Jason Voorhees from Part IV to the Jason Voorhees page. I can't seem to put it into the biography section. AAHR (talk) 04:40, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Deleting fan fiction characters I deny deleting fan fiction characters just like my friends page Jessica Voorhees but still I deny it she just wanted to make a page about if Jason had a daughter she a youtube account to make Friday the 13th:New Generation.So please stop editing people's fanfic characters 13:59, September 19, 2014 (UTC)Shade Loren Texas Chainsaw Wiki ﻿ Could you help me out with my own wiki? I'll leave a link to iit below. It's the Texas Chainsaw Wiki about the Texas Chainsaw Massacre, check it out. Link: leatherface.wikia.com Theoriginal66 (talk) 19:28, October 19, 2014 (UTC)﻿ Can you help add edits on my Wiki, if so thanks in advance. The link is below http://freddy-krueger-info.wikia.com/wiki/Freddy%20Krueger%20Info%20Wikia?wiki-welcome=1 Slashclaw12 (talk) 17:14, May 11, 2015 (UTC)slashclaw12 New Infoboxes on Monobook Hey, Sorry for breaking the monobook skin. I haven't thought about it at all. I'll try fixing it. Thank you for the hint! Shareif (talk) 14:31, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Ok, did my best to fix it. Please take a look here http://fridaythe13th.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css and let me know if anything anythng need any extra work. Shareif (talk) 14:49, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Hello i'm the one who edited jason's heart. I appreate the complament, thank you. I don't have any qustions now, but of i do i'll let you know. Mark17780B (talk) 00:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC)Mark17780B Admin I was wondering if I could become an admin. Not replacing you, just as a secondary admin. If you haven't noticed by now, I've been trying my best to keep the wiki in shape and alive while you were gone. So you'll need someone to fill in for you whenever you're out. Hopefully, that can be me. Just please take some time to conside and get back to me when you've made a decision. Theoriginal66 (talk) 03:28, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Adminship Hi! Are you guys ever looking for any other admins? I could help out with a lot of stuff and I'm also the head admin over at the Halloween wiki. :D Tysonjackson (talk) 19:09, September 25, 2015 (UTC) REPLY Oh, I definitely agree with that post. I was gonna mention the category and last name thing. There are definitely a lot of categories, like Tomboys and Girly Girls lol. I also think that unless confirmed, there should be no last name. Tysonjackson (talk) 01:26, September 26, 2015 (UTC)